


New Beginnings

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Badass!Integra, Cutesy, F/M, Princess AU, Princess Integra, Rom Com one shot, Young!Walter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: Princess Integra, on the day before her wedding, sneaks out and goes to a tavern to celebrate her last night of freedom. The next morning, however, the prince she is to wed looks familiar...OR: “Arranged Marriage AU, in which I am a princess who sneaked out and I got into a fight with another patron... Fast forward to the next day where I’m meeting the person I’m engaged to and... oh God, you look familiar.”





	New Beginnings

 

When Integra woke up that morning, she knew it was the beginning of the end of the world.

It wasn’t the banging on the door, although it certainly did startle her. “Lady Integra, Lady Integra! You must dress quickly, he’s to come early!” It wasn’t her handmaiden’s rushed announcement, although it certainly made a pit in her stomach. It wasn’t even the cut on her cheekbone she could feel, although she knew it would not fly over well with her mother, Queen Elizabeth.

No, it was the realization that today was the day she was to finally wed.

“I’m coming Seras, give me time.” Integra called, sighing and rolling herself out of her canopy bed. She stared out the window of her tower, clear blue eyes watching her kingdom with melancholy. Within a fortnight, she was to leave it, all of it, just for the whims of a faraway king. A king she didn’t know of, in a land she couldn’t imagine, forget navigate, for a future in which... well, Integra didn’t know.

Integra swallowed the bitter lump at the base of her throat and raised her chin, forcing herself into better posture - she _was_ the eldest princess of Great Britain, and it was time she held onto her English pride. She would dress, smile, and proceed to see the man who now would own her soul.

What a lovely schedule for a Wednesday.

Normally, Integra would be fencing, or perhaps checking up with the tacticians and historians - something “unwomanly” but advisable as second in command to Queen Elizabeth.

Now, she was getting the cerulean ball gown she would be greeting her future keeper in, trying not to wince at its sheer impracticality. She draped the dress across her bed and picked her brush from her dresser, quietly unbraiding her hair before she began brushing it, taking the opportunity to get lost in her thoughts.

_ Mother would be fine without me, but I can’t hardly imagine Sir Penwood lasting the year... Though his wife will do well, menace that she is. I dear hope the castle won’t be covered in hydrangias when I come home, Seras does have the worst reaction to such strong flowers... _

”-Tegra!”

_ Oh and Sir Irons may actually get mother to agree to funding his ridiculous business proposals... I really should leave a proxy behind, send letters perhaps. But who should I even trust? All of the round table are truly idiots. Maybe I can twist Sir Penwood to my whims... for a while, at least. _

“Lady Integra!” 

_ If only Seras was noble...Can’t I adopt her as my blood once I’m married? But... that wouldn’t make her part of the English court. Ah, why is the world simply so ridiculous? I truly hope Mother lives for a century longer. This country can’t survive without its women. _

A sudden crash threw Integra out of her reverie as she whirled around to find the source of the sound - it was Seras, who had just slammed the bedroom door open. She looked even more harried than usual (a true accomplishment), and turned to Integra with an almost menacing look before she startled.

“Lady Integra - I... What is that on your face?!” Seras squeaked, her eyes widening into large azure marbles.

Integra flushed hotly, covering the cut scar on her face with her hands quickly. She looked away from the flustering Seras before coughing and turning back towards her handmaiden with a sharp look, “A simple injury from fencing. There’s nothing of your concern.” Integra coolly replied.

Seras shook her head and glanced up at the ceiling with a pleading expression on her face before striding towards Integra and taking her face in her hands, taking a good look at the injury. “Well...” Seras hummed, biting down on her inner cheek, “I can fix this; partially, at least. Come now, sit, let me attend.” She ordered, moving away to pull out a stool from the corner of the room for Integra to sit upon.

Integra silently obeyed, wincing internally. See... the accident had nothing to do with fencing, really. In all actuality, she got the injury from... well... a less than acceptable outing from the night before.

 

* * *

 

_“You look much too lovely to be sitting here alone, Madame.”_

_Integra looked up from her drink and suspiciously eyed the man who sat next to her at the tavern on the outskirts of the castle town. He is voice was deep, but off in pronunciation - a foreigner, perhaps. He eyed her with the fuzz of intoxication, and she could smell the alcohol on him - a clear sign that Integra had to leave the situation quickly._

_She sent him a cool smile, “I’m not alone, sir, my friend will return shortly from the restroom.” She lied._

_The man, dressed in a scarlet overcoat and orange tinted glasses, simply laughed, watching her with an amusedly cocked head, “I’ve been watching for some time, Madame, and I know you are alone.” He said, a slow smile curling at his lips._

_Integra sneered, openly glaring at the man as her other hand slipped under her belt for the dagger she kept for just these situations. “I don’t appreciate the scrutiny.” She snarked._

_The man shook his head, “Consider it enchantment.” He smoothly replied, unfazed by her hostility. “You are quite the uncommon breed, I can see it in your eyes...” he mused._

_Integra, significantly more uncomfortable, stood - only for her arm to be grabbed by the scarlet coated man. “Unhand me, fiend!” She barked, and with her free hand, punched him square in the jaw, startling him and causing him to let go._

_Integra stepped back and began heading for the exit, only to be blocked by a tall, black haired man with a serious expression and some sort of wire wrapped around his fingers, “Just where do you think you’re going, whore? Do you know who you just hit?” He hissed._

_Integra snarled and pulled out her dagger, fully willing to fight her way out of the situation, “I don’t care. Step aside or get hurt.” She threatened._

_The young man barked with laughter, “Let me tell you, this man is -”_

_“Walter! Not now. I need to talk to her.” The scarlet robed man exclaimed in anger. Integra looked over her shoulder and cursed once she realized that he was right there. It was time for drastic action._

_Integra dashed forward, dagger in hand, and avoided most of the wires - except one. She winced as the sting of the cut hit her, seconds later, but took Walter’s action as an opportunity to strike - with a well placed elbow, Integra escaped from Walter’s cornering and left the tavern, hoping to God that the fight would not bite her in the ass come the next day._

 

* * *

 

 

Coming from Queen Elizabeth’s less than warm greeting upon her arrival, Integra felt as if she failed that last goal.

Regardless, she took her position beside her mother’s throne as she stared at the double doors with apprehension - the prince and his men would arrive any moment now, and the copious amount of make up refused to conceal the cut. Her dress and manner were perfect, that was absolutely no question, but the cut... It proved itself the crack in Integra’s perfect mask.

Sensing her Master’s apprehension, Seras caught her gaze from the edge of the room and sent her a small smile, which Integra returned with a small gratitude. At least Seras would come with her to her journey to hell.

Integra snapped out of her thoughts as the double doors opened with the fanfare of trumpets. “Now announcing, Prince Alucard Tepes, Sir Walter C. Dornez, and Sir Phillipe Bernadotte!”

As the prince and his two personal guards entered, Integra’s eyes widened - _They were from the tavern!_

Walter’s eyes practically popped out of his head from the sight of her, and Alucard merely met her gaze with a moment of shock before he smiled languidly. Phillipe, a scruffy man with long hair and numerous war scars, merely eyed the others with concern before shooting a charming smile at Seras, who practically melted.

_ Fuck. _

“Prince Alucard, a pleasure to finally meet in person.” Queen Elizabeth greeted, her voice smooth and rich, commanding attention from the entire room. She daintily extended her hand, allowing Alucard to kiss it and bow to her - as was custom for a foreign prince to greet a queen. “I hope your travels were smooth?”

Alucard smiled and nodded, “Ah yes, a true pleasure. I learned much about your customs on my way.” He said, oh so faintly glancing over to Integra.

_ Fuck. _

Queen Elizabeth, however, didn’t miss the action. Her lips tightened, but she commented nothing. “Wonderful.” She stated, “Well then, I would like to introduce you to my eldest daughter, Princess Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Hellsing.” She gestured to Integra, who simply inclined her head.

“It’s a pleasure.” Integra said, extending her hand, her chin raised in obvious challenge.

Alucard met her eye with amusement. It was hardly custom for a prince to kiss a princess’ hand - not in Great Britain anyways - and such an act was one of the prince’s submission. He, however, decided to play along. He approached her and inclined his head before dropping to a knee to kiss her hand. “I look forward to our union, Princess Integra.” He said. “Your reputation of fierce and intelligent precedes you. I look forward to marrying a true equal.”

_ Fuck. _

Integra was stunned. 

“Quite the statement, sir.” It was finally Queen Elizabeth who broke the pause. She held just the faintest of smiles on her face. “But for now, let us settle for the night. Seras, please, show these men to their rooms.” Queen Elizabeth ordered, gesturing towards Seras for the newcomer’s benefit.

Alucard, however, stood and shook his head, “If it’s not too improper, I would prefer to speak to my fiancée for a few minutes, alone, if you please.” He asked.

Queen Elizabeth looked between the two with obvious suspicion on her face, but sighed, shaking her head. “Well, in two days I can’t stop you.” She mumbled. “Integra, do show him to his room once you are finished with your... discussions.” She said, exiting the throne room.

Integra focused her eyes on Walter and Phillipe, who were exiting with Seras. Walter shot her one more incredulous look as Phillipe continued to flirt with Seras, making Integra wonder if her wedding wasn’t the only one she’d witness this season.

“I’d like to apologize for my behavior last night.”

Integra didn’t meet his gaze.

“I was intoxicated - I assure you I will be much more gentlemanly in the future. ”

She could practically feel the smarm.

“However, I must say, the daylight suits you even better than the night - you look quite beautiful, Princess.”

_ Fucking Hell. _

Integra finally turned her head to face him and gave him a thin smile, “Thank you.”

Alucard approached her, resting a warm, heavy hand on her dainty shoulders. Integra knew she should recoil at the improper touch, but she didn’t want to - his hand was solid, was warm, was almost... assuring. Integra cleared her throat and cast her gaze at the tiled floor.

“Did you mean what you said?” Integra asked.

Alucard smiled. “If I didn’t, I’m sure your left hook would correct it.” He teased, making Integra fluster and step back, crossing her arms. Alucard laughed to himself and extended his elbow. “Now, are you going to show me my rooms or will I be stranded here?”

Integra sighed, “I’m so very tempted.” She mused, but the edges of her lips twitched with humor, “However, Mother would be so displeased. Shall we?” She said, resting her arm in his elbow.

Alucard inclined his head, and they walked.

_ Fucking hell... I think I may actually like him. _

Integra was fully sure that it was the beginning of the end of the world. But for once, she looked forward to the new beginning that would come with it.


End file.
